Conflicted
by MegaScream-Love
Summary: Starscream was sure he hated him, loathed him even. But now the question is if he hated him, why did he save him? My first fic and I own nothing!


How did I end up like this? Countless vorns of despising him and suddenly I'm rescuing him? Preposterous. And yet here I am, saving him from Optimus fragging Prime himself.

Of course it started as all of our endeavors do. The _Mighty Megatron_ came up with a not so fool proof plan to invade a power plant, beat me for my helpful suggestions, and (as always) the plan failed. Or at least, it should have. We arrived just before sunrise, my trine surveying from the skies for the inevitable arrive of the Autobots while Megatron and his ever-so-loyal pet, Soundwave stormed the plant. It was maybe a breem into the mission when the first sign of our defeat showed up.

"The Autobots have arrived, my Lord."

"Then distract them, you fool!"

I sneered to myself, how exactly did he expect the three of us to take on all of them? Skywarp was already heading in their direction though, so I had little time to dwell on it.

"C'mon Screamer!" Skywarp sounded entirely too gleeful while butchering my name. He deserved a smack upside the helm for that.

"I have told you before to NOT call me that!" I shouted angrily.

He merely laughed and continued toward our enemies. Thundercracker refrained from commenting but I could feel his amusement through our bond. Stupid slagger.

As we pelted the oncoming Autobots with rapid fire I couldn't help but notice that something was off. Optimus Prime wasn't among his forces.

Before I had time to think further on the matter those glitched Lamborghini twins attacked us mid-air. The accursed jet judo quickly ensnared Thundercracker, sending him tumbling from our formation. Skywarp completely disregarded me and warped off to help him, leaving me on my own with copious amounts of fire coming from the Autobot, Ironhide. Normally I would've been more than capable of handling him but there was still something in the back of my processor trying to work its way out. While I was sufficiently distracted the rest of the Autobots wormed their way to the power plant.

"The Autobots are coming!" I tried to warn Megatron.

"I told you to keep them busy, you idiot! We're not done yet!" Megatron snarled back.

Of course, this was my entire fault, like always. Not bothering to reply I headed toward the plant. Once there I tried to assess the situation only to be interrupted.

"Stop sitting there and do something!"

I growled out loud. How was I to form a strategy if Megatron kept barraging me with stupid unhelpful comments? He was already fending off the scientist (mad hatter) Wheeljack and the Autobot medic, Ratchet, wasn't too far behind. Soundwave was nowhere to be found so I could only conclude he was still inside with his twin terrors. Skywarp and Thundercracker were still busy with their attackers so I was left alone to fight from above. I concentrated my fire to the Autobots gaining ground toward the entrance and tried to keep an eye out for Prime, as he had yet to show up. The niggle in my processor grew more insistent as I tried and failed to locate him.

Megatron was having his own difficulties in keeping Wheeljack and Ratchet from getting the best of him so I was sure he hadn't noticed anything off. Just as I was about to make my third sweep overhead a flash of blue and red caught my peripheral. Turning back around I saw that Optimus Prime was sneaking around the side of the building just as Megatron threw his assailants back. He was about to blast them with his fusion canon when Prime jumped. He had Megatron on his back within a klick.

I cursed to myself as now Megatron was outnumbered three to one. The damned scientist and medic had him on his back with Prime above him, axe at the ready. For that brief second my processor stalled and the battle disappeared. I felt my spark flutter wildly in my chest plates. To think, after all my failed attempts on his life and this was his demise? It would have been comical if I wasn't on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Had I had the time to dwell on my (sudden) fear for his life I might have questioned the lump in my throat.

"Now this war ends, Megatron." I briefly heard Prime say before I acted on instinct.

Diving out of the sky I hit Mach 5 and headed straight for Prime. I collided with his chest plates at top speed, sending us into a roll. I barely took the time to hear his grunt of pain before I grabbed his faceplate and pulled as hard as I could. It snapped off, and I threw it not really paying attention where. As we grappled I could make out Megatron's roar of fury as well as the sound of his cannon firing rapidly.

Before Optimus could gather his surroundings I propelled myself into the sky, firing my null rays at his prone form. I distinctly heard the call for retreat, only this time it wasn't our side that issued the command.

I hovered there, bewildered beyond belief as Optimus Prime and his merry band of heroes quickly left. Had we actually won this battle? My processors couldn't seem to grasp that fact, even though all the proof I needed was before me. Still stunned I lowered to the ground noticing my fellow Decepticons looking at me strangely.

"What the frag are you looking at?" I quickly snapped.

Skywarp had this ridiculous grin on his face while Thundercracker just looked awe-struck. Even though I couldn't actually see Soundwave he seemed to be radiating confusion. And no one was answering me!

"Stop staring at me!" I was quickly losing my patience.

Megatron started towards me, an unreadable look on his face plates. He stopped three feet from me and suddenly I knew what that look in his eyes was. It looked like adoration. I started to fidget, shifting from pede to pede.

"What?" I finally shouted.

A smirk started to work its way onto his mouth. At that point I knew what everyone was gawking about. I had just saved my arch rival from certain death. My optics widened as Megatron began to advance on me again.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

He remained silent and I started walking backwards. Before I could blink his servo was wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. My mouth dropped open to demand what he thought he was doing but he beat me to it.

"Why Starscream, I had no idea you cared so much." He practically purred in my audio.

I started to tremble in nervousness. I tried to explain that I didn't give a slag about him but the words just wouldn't come. His blasted smirk just got wider. Before I could really comprehend the situation his head was moving closer. My face plate started to heat as his breath washed across me.

"I-i-it's not like that!" I tried to defend myself.

He didn't seem to be listening as his lip components finally met mine. I tried to push him off of me but his grip only became stronger. His glossa dragged across my bottom lip before slithering its way into my mouth. I couldn't think, he was too close! As panic set in fully I barely notice he had pulled me off the ground and was crushing me in his grip. As the kiss got more passionate I started to forget exactly what I was struggling for. All I could feel, smell, and taste was Megatron. And it was intoxicating. I don't know how long we stood like that, locked at the mouth, but it didn't matter.

My mouth was being thoroughly ravished by my most hated enemy on the battle field, surrounded by our comrades. And I was just letting it happen. No, that's incorrect. I was participating! As his servos stroked down my backside I moaned and leaned into him. It was at this point I snapped back to reality and realized just what I was letting go on. I pushed at him with all my strength and finally he released me. As I gasped for air he stared into my optics with a strange look and for the life me I couldn't decipher it. But just as I was about to ask him what the frag his problem was he dropped me unceremoniously to the ground.

My legs were too shaky to hold my weight and I fell on my aft. As I sat there, panting on the ground he gave me one last smirk before turning and walking off. By now the rest of the faction was laughing hysterically at my misfortune and heat once again rose to my cheeks. I threw myself to my pedes; glare on at full force and null rays warming up without my conscious command. Those fools would pay for their insolence-

"Oooh! I should've known you and Megatron were getting it on!" Skywarp guffawed in my audio, arm slung over my shoulder.

As I shoved him off of me, ready with a denial that Megatron and I were NOTHING Thundercracker stepped in to stop the inevitable fight.

"It's none of our business who or what Starscream does in his own time, Skywarp."

I stood there, mouth open, as Skywarp laughed his aft off. Even Thundercracker had a small smile tugging at his lip components. How could they think that I would _ever_ do anything with that bolt for brains slagger? Unable to express my rage without killing the both of them I stalked off to where the others were loading Astrotrain with the energon cargo.

Flying back to base, I had a lot on my mind. I let him kiss me. I just LET him kiss me. I LET him KISS me! And not only that, but I actually kissed back! Was my processor glitching? Had Soundwave snuck his way into my mind just to frag with me? I knew that couldn't be it, my mental defenses were too strong even for the telepathic to break.

Which only left me with the conclusion that I had wanted him to kiss me. I had saved his life then let him violate me. I should feel disgusted. My plating was still burning where his servos had fondled me. But I wasn't disgusted, I was excited. My spark was still thrumming from the rush. As the realization set in I received a comm from Megatron himself.

"Starscream, I expect to see you in my quarters when we get back." I could practically feel his smug smile.

I gulped and could barely reply with the customary "Yes, my Lord."

Oh what a night it would be…


End file.
